


The Beauty With Snow

by Angelic_Wolf



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Love, Made for someone, Merry Christmas, Oneshot, Scalli kissing Vegito's cheek, Talking about snow angels, Vegito falling on his ass thanks to ice, Vegito taking Scalli out to see the lights, Watching the Snow, scallito
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-28 02:48:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17174432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelic_Wolf/pseuds/Angelic_Wolf
Summary: Vegito wants to show Scalli what winter is really like when you are with someone you love





	The Beauty With Snow

Scalli: *holding Vegito's hand as all day he has been showing her around what Christmas is like* I may hate the cold, but snow makes it up

Vegito: snow huh. And here I thought you'd be fascinated by the lights in the city

Scalli: the lights were beautiful too. But snow is like tiny crystals surrounding us. It's beautiful especially when it reflects off the Sun

Vegito: *he smiled as how Scalli is really enjoying this before he slid and fell on his ass, sadly dragging Scalli with him* aww fuck! *he held a hand at his lower back as he hissed out*

Scalli: *she gets off of Vegito* you okay? *she gave a small smile by how much snow is really in Vegito's hair*

Vegito: I'll live *he said with a pout, laying down as he sighs*

Scalli: *she tilts her head in confusion before laying next to Vegito* why are we laying in the snow?

Vegito: to watch the snow fall and maybe make a snow angel?

Scalli: snow angel? *she asked, looking at Vegito*

Vegito: you know, move your arms up and down and spread your legs. Then fly up so you don't ruin it, and you should see an angel in the snow

Scalli: why make one when I got one? *she kissed Vegito's cheek* with all that snow, I'm sure you'd pass as one

Vegito: *he chuckled and sits up to shake his head* yeah, yeah. If it weren't the ice, I'd have my pride intact still

Scalli: *she gets up and brushes the snow off* how about we go home for a nice, hot shower and some hot cocoa?

Vegito: *he held Scalli's hand* I'd happily take that offer, my love

Scalli: *she giggled, snuggling up into Vegito* I'm glad


End file.
